


Why Enochian?

by Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)



Series: My Sastiel Shots (tumblr back-up) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/pseuds/Fae-and-night
Summary: So Sam wasn’t seeing things.The question: ‘are you affectionate towards me?’ sat boldly at the top of the page, followed by the possible answers of 'no,’ 'yes, in a familial manner,’ and 'yes, in a possibly romantic manner.’





	Why Enochian?

Sam hadn’t really needed any help translating Enochian for years, not since the syllables had begun to make sense in the Cage and the forms of the letters seemed to smooth out.   
But still, he was pretty sure he must be mistaken about the note that Castiel had slipped him. 

“Hey, Cas, you mind- um, I’m not exactly sure what you meant with- do you know what this means?” Sam cautiously asked, holding the note gingerly between them with a blush.   
Castiel frowned slightly.   
“It was my intention to ascertain the nature of your feelings for me, Sam. I have observed many people clarify the specifics of their relationships through means such as the multiple choice question: do you like me? As it seemed to be an intricate part of the courting process to so many young people, I assumed you would be familiar with it, Sam.” 

So Sam wasn’t seeing things. 

The question: ‘are you affectionate towards me?’ sat boldly at the top of the page, followed by the possible answers of 'no,’ 'yes, in a familial manner,’ and 'yes, in a possibly romantic manner.’   
Sam wasn’t sure how to respond , so he blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind.   
“Why Enochian?”   
Finally, a bashful grimace overtook Castiel’s usual intensity.   
“I believe that Dean would find the note funny as hell, were he able to read its contents. I did not wish to embarrass you.”   
Sam’s flush reddened, as his mouth stretched into a fond, tentative grin.


End file.
